


Motion of the Ocean

by Calyah



Series: Calyah's Solavellan Drabbles and Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera mocks Solas and Lavellan's physical relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble prompt sent to me on tumblr that required the prompter to send me one sentence. I, then, had to write the next five. The asker sent me "No, no, vhenan, it's the motion of the ocean."

"No, no, vhenan, it’s the motion of the ocean."

Solas peered over the top of his book and across the campfire towards the sound of his poorly-imitated voice, suppressing a roll of his eyes. He would not stoop to such childish antics in response.

"That is quite enough, Sera," he said with a hard edge, cutting off the young elf’s mocking display, an action which earned him an even more childish and rude hand gesture in return.

"Come off it, yeah? It’s just a bit of fun. Besides, you two could use some tips. Bet it’s all dry and boring in the sack. Ugh."

That Solas didn’t respond to at all, just stared hard at the impertinent youth and raised his book back to his gaze to continue his reading. The words swam before his eyes, though, not registering in the slightest, as memories of what really went on in the Inquisitor’s quarters flashed across his thoughts.

Solas felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards in sly grin. No, his vhenan’s motions were just fine.


End file.
